


Their Charm

by Faefauna



Series: FaeFauna_OneShots [4]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Bad Preparation, Clumsiness, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Help, Loss of Virginity, M/M, awkward dialogue, date, painful first time, retrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: They had just come home from their movie date when Changyoon suddenly, well not suddenly for him, he had been stressing about this for weeks, decided to finally lose his virginity. Who better to do that with than your equally virgin boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK
Series: FaeFauna_OneShots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: FaeFauna_Oneshots, Winter WONFerland 2020





	Their Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Help this is so awkward I'm sorry. I cringed writing some of these parts. But this is one of my ONF winter fics for 'Winter WONFerland'
> 
> Hope you enjoy this cringeworthy display of inexperience.

"Are you really okay with this?"

"Yes. Yes I am…" Changyoon mumbled while brushing freshly showered hair out of his face.

Minkyun shuffled a bit. "You seem uncertain."

"Well anyone would be. We both don't know what we're doing and I pulled the short end of the stick, literally," Changyoon answered when he held up the little piece of wood he pulled from Minkyun's hand before to determine their positions. They had just come home from their movie date when Changyoon suddenly, well not suddenly for him, he had been stressing about this for weeks, decided he finally wanted to lose his virginity. Who better to do that with than your equally virgin boyfriend? The younger made him feel safe and Changyoon felt he was ready. Minkyun’s face flushed red when Changyoon proposed this, and the colour didn't leave his face even when they dropped what they felt they needed, lube and condoms, on the check-out counter. It was a bit of a rash decision, but Changyoon felt it should be fine, he knew some stuff.

"Well… come here," Changyoon muttered when Minkyun stayed frozen. The soft words got Minkyun out of his trance and he placed a hand on Changyoon's shoulder, pulling him into a more than awkward kiss.  
The stiffness made Changyoon giggle against the other’s lips. "Why are you like this? We've at least done this many times before."

"Yeah, but, the thing that comes after makes me nervous."

"Me too… but let's do the prep work first," Changyoon encouraged, he took a bit of the lead and laid down as he pulled Minkyun on top in a swift motion, flashing his smile to console the other's nerves.  
Changyoon managed to keep up a way better front. Minkyun was an open book, he showed all his emotions on his face, it was the exact reason Changyoon had quickly found out about the other’s crush a few months back. The way Minkyun always dartled around him, the strong gaze Changyoon managed to catch at times, a gaze that tried to telepathically relay a confession, and it succeeded. Changyoon loved the other's little habits, and eventually just loved him, loved Minkyun. Their first exchange of 'I love you' was awkward, the memory of their first kiss makes them cringe and thinking of their first handjobs makes them want to die. 

Luckily, they were now at least a tad more experienced. Finally their lips connected properly, Minkyun knew the shape of the other's mouth exactly. How to softly bite the lower lip, how to ask for permission to push his tongue in, where to lick inside the other's mouth. Changyoon loved it, answering the sensation with an action. He pushed a hand under Minkyun's shirt as he softly grinded his hips up, knowing Minkyun liked the obvious display of desire. 

Minkyun sat up to take his shirt off; revealing soft, pale skin formed in a robust, lean chest. Changyoon quickly got out of his own hoodie.

They locked eyes again, the nerves rising up inside Changyoon made an anxious smile grow on his face. Minkyun giggled back. At least the display of equal awkwardness made them both feel a little at ease. They both got out of their pants, Minkyun laid himself on top of Changyoon and reconnected their lips. 

“If you don’t want to do this it’s fine, you know,” Changyoon asked when Minkyun kept his movements stiff.

“No, no I want to. I really want to, but I’m just not that sure what to do. How to get there you know…”

“Well, you’re going to… have to...finger-” Changyoon bit his lip.

“I know that but... when can I.”

Changyoon raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know. Now?”

With a deep sigh, Minkyun let his head rest next to Changyoon on the pillow. “I’m really ruining the mood, aren’t I?”

“A little,” Changyoon giggled, looking to the side to place a kiss on Minkyun’s cheek. “But I’m glad I’m not the only one that’s slightly terrified.”

Minkyun psyched himself up by kissing Changyoon again, doing something he at least knew how to, bringing back the mood. He trailed his hand down and brushed his fingers over Changyoon’s dick. He stroked him down, pulling low groans from him. With the returned arousing atmosphere and Changyoon’s alluring eyes, Minkyun got the courage to sit back and softly push up Changyoon's legs to settle between them. He wandered his gaze down together with his hands.

"Okay this is embarrassing, please stop staring," Changyoon said in a fading voice. He draped a hand over his face to block out the view of Minkyun staring at his exposed lower side. Minkyun softly ran his finger over the gathering of muscle.

"Add lube first, idiot," Changyoon bugged.

"I wasn't planning on pushing it in dry, don't worry."

"Well I don't know much you know…"

"I know this much at least," Minkyun mumbled and grabbed the lube to spread on his fingers. 

Changyoon's body told him this was definitely unusual when the cold substance came into contact with his hole  
"God… this feels really weird," Changyoon mumbled through a groan as a finger softly pushed into him. 

"Bad weird?" Minkyun asked, softly rubbing inside.

"I don't know-… ha," Changyoon slapped a hand over his mouth when that little moan came out. Minkyun stopped the movement of his finger for a second. He had heard Changyoon's low groans before, but this new high-pitched mewl was like hearing a new song you know you're gonna get addicted to and replay in your mind constantly. Wanting to hear the rest of the song, Minkyun resumed to move his finger, to increase the volume. He leaned over, placing soft kisses on Changyoon’s chest.

“Can I... add another finger?” Minkyun asked shyly.

Changyoon nodded in response, not wanting to speak and accidentally moan more. He bit his arm to keep the noises in, finding them horribly embarrassing. Minkyun softly rubbed a finger against Changyoon's rim before pushing it past the muscle. 

Changyoon let out an almost silent mewl at the unusual sensation of the stretch. His mind only grew slightly distracted when Minkyun sat back and used his other hand to start jacking Changyoon off. Minkyun got a little impatient moving his fingers faster together with the flicks of his wrist. 

"Kyun, wait… I'm gonna," he tried to stop the other through hitched breaths. Having his hand taken off his mouth to be able to talk, the moans returned, only making Minkyun more eager to continue. "Stop…" Changyoon moaned, and it finally convinced the other. Minkyun stopped his movements and took his fingers out.

"Are you sure? Will this be enough?"

"Are you bragging?"

"No, I just don't want to hurt you…"

"I'm sure it'll be fine…" Changyoon said unsurely. Minkyun side-eyed Changyoon before he grabbed a condom and more lube. 

Minkyun couldn't tear the wrapper, one of his hands still being slippery with lube made it hard to hold the plastic. Eventually he just took one side between his teeth and ripped the thing apart, making the condom inside jump out with the sheer force of the tear. 

"I don't really want dust inside my ass," Changyoon said when he saw Minkyun go and grab the condom off the ground. Minkyun nervously nodded. "Yeah…" he added. Changyoon reached for another wrapper and opened it himself. Minkyun meanwhile slicked up his dick for the other to roll the condom, adding more lube when the latex was on. 

Changyoon laid back down awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his body. Minkyun moved his limbs for him, pushing up Changyoon legs again to spread them. Changyoon couldn't help but look down at Minkyun's dick approaching his hole, wondering if that would even fit, it was definitely a lot bigger than just the two fingers from before. His vision turned black when Minkyun pushed inside, Changyoon threw his head back and shut his eyes.

"Fuck… wait, wait, please," Changyoon begged when Minkyun forced inside steadily. 

Minkyun halted his actions and put on a concerned tone. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes, yes a lot." Changyoon's dick had gone limp and he clutched the bedsheets with his hands, taking deep breaths to calm down the pain.

"Want me to stop? Shall I pull out? Are you okay?"

"Shut up," Changyoon hissed.

The aggression made Minkyun nervous and he went to move back up.

"Don't you dare," Changyoon warned, clenching his teeth being determined to push through with his idea.

"Maybe if we add more lube?"

"It's your size that hurts."

"But maybe if it's more… slippery… it'll be easier." Minkyun suggested hastily.

"Sure," Changyoon gave in. Minkyun slipped out to grab the bottle again. The stretch leaving Changyoon's hole made a burning sensation rush through his rim.  
Minkyun squeezed, probably a little too much, lube out, putting more on his dick and also coating Changyoon’s entrance. Having his hole teased again softly, made Changyoon's erection return, he let out a groan when Minkyun stroked him down shortly, wanting Changyoon to at least enjoy this. 

Minkyun settled back into his position, not looking any more confident however. Knowing that arguing with him was useless after Changyoon made up his mind, Minkyun aligned himself again. Another shock of pain hit Changyoon, even with how carefully Minkyun pushed the head of his cock in, compared to the last time. While the added lube did help, his rim still burned. He squeezed his eyes shut as small tears formed. Minkyun halted his movement, giving Changyoon a soft peck on the lips.

"Go on," Changyoon said through clenched teeth. Minkyun obliged again and rocked his hips, pushing in a little further. The noise that left Changyoon’s lips was clearly more one of pain than of pleasure.

"Yoon it's fine, let's stop," Minkyun said concerned and wanted to pull back again. 

"No, go on." 

"I can see this isn't exactly enjoyable for you," Minkyun argued as he slipped out, and Changyoon couldn't disagree with that, it hurt, he could still feel his ass hurt. The mood had now completely evaporated and it just left an awkward atmosphere in the room. Minkyun rolled his condom off and went to throw everything away while Changyoon sat up and hugged his legs. He cursed at himself a little, not liking that they stopped because of him, even though he initiated it. He was grateful his boyfriend was so caring, but then again that only made him feel more guilty. Minkyun stepped back in his underwear and noticed the mopey look on Changyoon's face. 

"Hey, it's alright," Minkyun consoled and pulled the little ball of disappointment close. "It's probably my fault, I should've prepped you better…"

"Then let's do that."

"Changyoon, your ass has been abused enough today, let's try again next time."

Changyoon wanted to insist further but his rim definitely did hurt a lot, so he dropped his head and agreed. Minkyun smiled, ruffled Changyoon's hair, squeezed him close and whispered a short 'I love you' before he got up to clean their clothes off the ground after advicing Changyoon to go wash himself a little.

"Stay over," Changyoon mumbled. "I'll just feel worse if you leave after this disaster."

"Don't worry, I was already planning on staying here."

With a deep sigh, Changyoon went to clean himself before getting into his pajamas.

"Stop being so sad," Minkyun said as he scooted next to Changyoon under the blankets. “It’s alright.”

"I'm not sad… just, I don't know...frustrated?"

Changyoon's bothered mumbling made Minkyun giggle. He settled in closer, taking Changyoon in his arms, talking about random things to steer away from the topic and lul the other to sleep.

Changyoon decided to just enjoy the pampering. Most often, he was the fairly responsible one, as far as either of them could be counted as responsible. Minkyun tended to be more chaotic and clumsy, but he knew when to turn that around and take care of Changyoon when needed. And Changyoon let him, burying his face in the others broad chest. Feeling Minkyun's warmth around him, he closed his eyes.

They dropped the topic after that day. Changyoon still felt his ass sting a tiny bit the next morning but it wasn't as bad as he expected. The next week they kept up like always, doing their studies and meeting up when they could. Even though he got a little scared about their next time, Changyoon stayed determined to do this properly once. 

His cheeks flushed remembering how he nervously looked up tips on a blog about preparation. The images and videos, he this time now more studied than watched, played in his mind. He got taken out of that train of thought when snow fell on the tip of his nose as he waited for Minkyun that afternoon. Minkyun's bright smile greeted him not long after and they hurried together to the recently setup icering in the town. 

The Christmas lights were already hung up around the town square where many people had gathered, giving it a lively atmosphere. They grabbed a quick snack to fill their stomachs and warm themselves up somewhat. While they wore warm clothes, the harsh, cold wind still made them shiver.

Minkyun quickly grabbed Changyoon's arm and dragged him to the ring. He insisted on being the one to pay today so Changyoon let him drop cash on the table and was handed a pair of skates. He was painfully reminded that he had no clue how to ice skate when he stepped on the slippery surface and nearly met the ground. Luckily he wasn't the only one, Minkyun held onto the side of the ring as if it was his only point of safety. 

"Come," Changyoon giggled and held out his arm.

Minkyun looked uncertain. "We'll both fall then…"

"Naah, it'll be fine," Changyoon encouraged Minkyun. The younger gave in and held onto Changyoon, it all looked incredibly clumsy as both used each other to stay standing. Changyoon was the first to softly take careful steps over the ice. The longer they skated, the more either got the hang of it. Neither were good at it, but at least the amount of times they fell slowly went to a minimum. Changyoon felt butterflies well up seeing Minkyun so joyful, his nose was slightly red because of the cold and he had a bright, proud smile when he managed to pick up some proper speed while keeping his balance. Changyoon kept it to careful stepping, still scared to make more blunders.

Minkyun had just accidentally skated into Changyoon, as he hadn't quite learned how to break properly yet, when the announcer called that the ring would close soon. Changyoon was sad to have to go home already, but it was probably for the best as he had lost the feeling in his fingers and toes. The moon had risen high and the cold only got worse. They handed back their skates and went to Changyoon's tiny apartment. 

"You shower first," Minkyun offered. "Warm up quickly."

"Let's shower together," Changyoon returned. Enjoying his evening, having fun with his boyfriend, it made him a little confident. "And… let's try again today."

Minkyun pulled up an eyebrow, "try what?"

"Sex." Changyoon put bluntly

"Oh... In the shower?!"

"No, idiot. After."

Minkyun nodded and followed Changyoon to the bathroom.

"Kyun, stop staring…" Changyoon mumbled when they had gotten out of his clothes.

"You know I just think you're pretty," the other smiled and stepped closer to connect their lips. Feeling Minkyun's freezing hands on his skin, Changyoon hissed and dodge. Getting back at the other by placing both of his hands on Minkyun's stomach. 

“Haaa, you’re freezing!” Minkyun whined.

“So are you,” Changyoon said playfully and turned on the warm water.

Minkyun giggled and landed his hands on Changyoon’s hips, making the older jump again at the temperature. He quickly stepped into the shower, feeling his limbs prickle as they heated up, feeling his skin tingle as Minkyun trailed his fingers over it. A soft sensation fluttered through their lips as they pressed their mouths together. 

Minkyun’s cold hands turned warm under the shower heat while following the path of Changyoon’s curves down, curling his hands around the lean figure, slotting his arms around the defined waist.

Changyoon disconnected their lips and laid his head against Minkyun’s chest, enjoying the other’s embrace. 

He eventually tried to do his shower routine while enduring Minkyun’s clinginess, even having to wash the other's hair. Though, he did it gladly, running his hair through Minkyun’s badly bleached hair. While Changyoon washed the last of the shampoo out of Minkyun's hair, Minkyun kissed him again as the water streamed over them. He took it just a little further this time by pushing his tongue in. Their tongues met in the middle, brushing against each other needily until Changyoon started a coughing fit.

"Are you alright?" Minkyun asked concerned.

"yes… just… water..." Changyoon choked out as if he nearly drowned.

Minkyun giggled as he gave the other a few stomps on the back. The room quieted down again, nothing but the shower was heard. Minkyun smiled and ran his fingers through Changyoon’s hair before cupping his face and giving him a short peck. Changyoon wanted to get out of the shower quick and finally do this properly. So, he gently pushed Minkyun out of the shower and quickly dried himself off, ignoring the blowdryer today and taking the younger to the bed.

“I...I looked some stuff up,” Minkyun mumbled as he was pulled on top.

“Me too,” Changyoon admitted shyly and wrapped his arms around Minkyun’s shoulders, letting the younger settle between his legs.

“Don’t you want to determine positions again?” Minkyun offered. 

Changyoon grew a soft, determined smile. “No, it’s fine, I wanna do this.”

“Alright,” Minkyun muttered against Changyoon’s lips, leaving the conversation at that before licking into the older’s mouth. Minkyun seemed held back, kissing softer than normal, yet he was less stiff than last time. The careful exploring, the slightly trembling hands, his own nerves taking over, it all made Changyoon’s heart beat faster. His heartbeat picked up even further when he felt a hand wrap around his dick. Minkyun softly trailed kisses along Changyoon’s jaw, down his neck and kissed the older’s chest softly. 

“Is this a-...ha... thing you ‘looked up’?” Changyoon said through a huff when Minkyun dragged his tongue across the other's nipple. The younger grinned and slotted his mouth around one of the nubs, softly sucking small groans out of Changyoon. Changyoon let a hand rest on Minkyun’s broad back and laid the other on his own mouth. Minkyun noticed and went back up to kiss the older, wanting to hear the pretty noises.

"Can I…" Minkyun started his question as he had gotten out the lube, but Changyoon already interrupted him. "It's fine."

The odd feeling, that had played through Changyoon's mind that past days, returned as Minkyun pushed a lubed up finger past the rim. 

"Keep breathing," Minkyun mumbled. The soft advice made Changyoon giggle, "It doesn't hurt yet," he informed.

An awkward smile grew on Minkyun's face, so Changyoon pulled him close and kissed it away. 

Minkyun moved his finger slowly, pushing against Changyoon's inside carefully, curling inside before dragging back to the rim. 

Parting his lips, Changyoon let soft mewls escape into Minkyun’s mouth. After somewhat making sure Changyoon was used to this, Minkyun pulled out and rubbed two fingers over the entrance, spreading the lube around better. 

Changyoon hadn't been brave enough to try this by himself as preparation. He had come close but it always felt embarrassing. Having Minkyun push his fingers inside, somehow didn't feel embarrassing, but the way Minkyun was staring at him now, did. He scanned the other’s face with that intense gaze Changyoon always found so hard to reciprocate. Minkyun's fingers moved differently, hitting a new spot every time they pushed inside.

A loud, high pitched moan was forced out of Changyoon as Minkyun's fingers found the sensitive spot they were looking for. Minkyun's eyes lit up hearing all the sounds leaving the other's lips, Changyoon was too focused on the amazing new feeling to hear them, letting them all go unmuffled.

"Kyun...this...hnnn," Changyoon groaned. He didn't know what he was going to say, he didn't know what to do at all. The intensity of Minkyun's fingers just kept increasing and he had no clue where to place his arms. Minkyun seemed to be in a trance, just marveling at how he made Changyoon squirm underneath him. 

Together with shifting his weight back and wrapping a hand around Changyoon's dick, Minkyun added a third finger. The slight, soft stretch actually felt a little nice this time. All these unfamiliar sensations just made it more exciting. He didn’t register his own movement until he noticed Minkyun had a subtle proud smile. Focusing his attention on his body instead of the feelings, Changyoon noticed he unconsciously had started to buck his hips. 

He draped an arm over his eyes and let his body do what it wanted, even when Minkyun asked him to lift his legs a little he shamelessly did. The more the pleasure increased, the less he cared about how he looked. Minkyun pushed his fingers inside a little further, fingering into Changyoon harder, trying to match the rhythm of the flicks of his wrist. Minkyun kept rubbing the other’s insides. 

“Wait, I’m-” Changyoon wanted to warn before he was cut off. “It’s fine,” Minkyun said, picking up the pace more, making Changyoon’s moans louder. The added pressure on his prostate only made Changyoon’s orgasm more intense as he spilled out over Minkyun's fist.

Changyoon laid in a bit of a daze when Minkyun slowly stopped his movement and slipped his fingers out. He tried to process what he just achieved, but gave up rather quick.

Minkyun got up to clean his hands and give Changyoon a towel. After cleaning, Changyoon quickly pulled Minkyun back on the bed.

“Shouldn’t we wait a little?” Minkyun asked.

“Not for me,” Changyoon mumbled and trailed a hand down to caress the other’s aching dick. 

A groan instantly left Minkyun’s lips. “Don’t touch me too much,” he huffed as he rested his elbows on either side of the pillow, feeling himself be close already with what he just witnessed. Yet it only made Changyoon want to bully him more. He ignored Minkyun’s request and curled his fingers around Minkyun’s shaft to jack him off. Changyoon set himself on an elbow placing kisses along the other’s neck. Every peck was answered with a low groan that quickly turned hitched as Changyoon brushed his teeth over the skin. Noticing the excited reaction, Changyoon got curious and bit down softly on Minkyun’s shoulder. Almost immediately, Minkyun gasped so Changyoon sank his teeth in a little further and felt Minkyun cum over his hand and onto his stomach. He flicked his wrist a few times, letting Minkyun bask in his high.

Changyoon smiled, having found a new ‘point of pleasure’ for his boyfriend. Minkyun kissed and licked along the other’s curled up lips, letting the other know there was no need for a break. After another quick cleaning, Changyoon grew excited to continue, it all was going well and he felt a lot less nervous.

Changyoon didn't just want to lay there the whole time, so he sat up and got the lube himself. He softly tickled the base of Minkyun's cock before stroking down the full length with one hand while squeezing out lube with his other. Changyoon handed Minkyun the wrapper to open before rolling the condom on him. He laid back after adding more lube on the latex. 

"They say it's easier if you turn around," Minkyun said.

Thinking about having to put his ass in the air, Changyoon felt his face heat up. "I want to do it like this," he said hastily. Minkyun chuckled and settled between Changyoon's legs before connecting their lips.

He pushed his fingers inside again, wanting to make sure he wasn't rushing this time.  
“It’s fine,” Changyoon assured, so Minkyun took his fingers out and aligned himself, lifting Changyoon's legs off the bed. He looked a little concerned at the other, who was closing his eyes to brace, expecting the same pain as last time. Pain that was barely there. It felt more like an odd sting, but nothing as unpleasant as previously, only a small groan rolled off his lips when Minkyun forced himself past the gathering of muscle. 

"Relax," Minkyun breathed, feeling the muscle tense up. Changyoon let out a low sigh before taking a deep breath again, calming himself. Minkyun went a little further, noticing the other’s rim loosened again.

Feeling the younger's dick twitch inside him Changyoon grew a little grateful that he had such a sweet boyfriend that managed to keep his cool while being obviously impatient. Minkyun's heavy breath and trembling arms made it fairly clear he was holding back. Changyoon pulled the other into a kiss as Minkyun softly rocked his hips, pulling out to the head and pushing in the little distance Changyoon was used to now. The familiar, erotic feeling of Minkyun's tongue made Changyoon excited and he became a little greedy, the sting ebbed away further with the new rush of excited adrenaline.

Hearing Changyoon’s increasingly loud moans, Minkyun pushed inside a little further, using the movement of his pelvis to bury inside more and more. A sudden buck of the his hips made Changyoon yelp.

"Sorry! Sorry," Minkyun said quickly, noticing he had forced inside a little too far too fast.

Looking down, Changyoon hoped Minkyun was already in but he noticed hips weren't touching just yet. 

"It's okay… Continue, all the way," Changyoon said. He instantly noticed he had either overestimated himself, or underestimated the size of Minkyun's dick, but the last few inches felt a little too much. He let out small noises of pain everytime Minkyun's cock twitched, stretching Changyoon just those tiny millimeters more.

"It's fine… just move," Changyoon said, wanting the base of Minkyun's dick to leave.

"Give me a second…" Minkyun mumbled as he tried to calm his excitement.

"No, please move."

Minkyun pulled back, giving Changyoon that relief of feeling his rim relax a little. However, it was short-lived when Minkyun pushed back inside, pulling a moan out of the figure underneath him. Minkyun shivered and paused again after letting out a low growl.

"It's alright, move," Changyoon encouraged again.

"Wait...."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… you just…" Minkyun chuckled. "You just feel really good," he muttered and Changyoon felt his face heat up at the erotic words. Minkyun moved closer, letting their tongues meet as he set a slow pace on his hips. A proud feeling mixed with excitement rushed through Changyoon. The unfamiliar sensation that turned him on more than he thought it would just kept increasing, he felt a sudden greed boiling up and it surprised him a little. There wasn’t much time to think as the careful movements turned a bit rougher as Minkyun gave into the pleasure more. 

“Are… you okay?” Minkyun asked between heavy breaths.

Changyoon barely managed to steady himself enough to get words out. “Hnn-... yeah… I’m fine-ha” 

Changyoon lost sense of the room after that, it was just him and Minkyun melting together. His mind started spinning when he felt Minkyun’s cock move along his prostate, so he gave up trying to think, gave up trying to keep track of it all. He let out a loud, embarrassing moan with every snap of Minkyun’s hips. Minkyun muttered sweet words under his breath before pressing his lips on Changyoon’s, clumsily kissing the other while moving his body.

Minkyun pulled back for air and Changyoon saw his hazy expression. Changyoon only met the other’s eyes for a split second as Minkyun leaned down and placed kisses down Changyoon's neck.

Changyoon oriented himself a little when the movements stopped. Minkyun placed his hand on one of Changyoon's strong thighs and pushed it up a little further as he leaned back. The small bit of clearance Changyoon managed to get back instantly evaporated when Minkyun resumed his movement. With the new angle every thrust was a direct push into Changyoon’s sensitive spot and it got overwhelming.

Minkyun trailed the hand from the thigh to Changyoon’s dick and started to stroke him down. He tried to match his hand with the rolling of his hips, keeping up the rhythm until he got close to his orgasm and his movement became untimed and stuttered. Changyoon replaced the other’s hand with his own, jerking himself off impatiently. Minkyun just loved the view of his needy boyfriend, taking it all in while the speed of his thrusts increased.

Changyoon kept eye contact, but soon his vision turned dark as his eyes rolled over, feeling Minkyun release inside him. The sheer rush that that feeling triggered instantly got Changyoon to his own high while Minkyun rode out his orgasm. 

The noises finally quieted down and it was just heavy breaths flowing out between them. Still basking in amazement, Minkyun laid his head down.

“Is everything… alright,” Changyoon said while catching his breath.

“Yeah… yeah, perfect. That was amazing.” 

A proud smile grew on Changyoon’s lips.

Minkyun sat up a little to meet the other’s eyes. “Are you okay too?” he asked, to which he got a nod.  
Changyoon’s mind was still spinning slightly as his arms fell spread out on the bed when Minkyun slipped out and got up to clean everything. It felt a little lonely having the other leave instantly, even though Changyoon understood it. So as soon as Minkyun walked by the bed Changyoon yanked him close, almost making him fall on top again.

“I know we just showered but maybe we should still wash the sweat off a bit…” Minkyun giggled, placing a short kiss on the other’s forehead.

“And the other things,” Changyoon joked, looking at his own stomach. 

“So how did it feel?” Minkyun asked bashfully.

Changyoon put on a playful smile. “How about we switch next time? I can show you how amazing it feels.”

“Hm, sure.”

Changyoon grinned and went to the bathroom. 

“Shall… shall we watch a movie?” Minkyun stopped the other.

“It’s already quite late though?”

“Yeah, but I want to be together a little longer. Plus, it's the weekend tomorrow.”

“Well sure, put something on. Something Christmas-y.”

“It only just turned December, isn’t it a little early to start celebrating the holidays?”

“Who cares.” Changyoon sang and closed the bathroom door behind him.

After his brief wash up, Changyoon stepped into his pajamas and went to the living room, finding his boyfriend already sitting on the couch with a blanket around him. Minkyun opened his arm and let Changyoon settle next to him. While Changyoon tried to find a comfortable position to sit on, given his ass was a little sensitive, Minkyun excitedly scooted forward and grabbed one of the steaming cups off the sofa table.

“I didn’t know I still had milk,” Changyoon said surprised. “Is this still good?”

“The packaging said it was,” Minkyun shrugged.

“How do you know my apartment better than me?”  
After a short peck on the other’s cheek, Changyoon nipped at the hot chocolate milk in his hands. 

Minkyun grabbed his own cup and draped part of the blanket over Changyoon. “I don’t, I’m just better at searching,” he said before pressing play on the movie.

Feeling Minkyun’s warmth, holding a cup the other attentively prepared and finally having made that step with his boyfriend properly, Changyoon felt incredibly lucky.  
Their first attempt, he wanted to forget, but he somehow wasn’t surprised that it went that poorly. 

Nothing seemed to go without fault when it was them. They always managed to do something a little differently. Sometimes it turned out great, sometimes it really didn’t.

However, it was their little charm, and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!
> 
> Thanks to lemonmaltese for proofreading this, there were so many mistakes I am embarrassed, you saved me.
> 
> Follow my twitter for dumb updates 18+ [FaeFauna TWT](https://twitter.com/Faefauna)  
> and also the FicFest twitter!! [Winter WONFerland TWT](https://twitter.com/WONFerland2020)


End file.
